dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MADTOWN
center|650px MADTOWN *'Nombre:' MADTOWN (매드타운) **'¿Por qué?' Significa "Ciudad Loca", son siete chicos malos de espíritu apasionado y libre que aman la música y que pueden jugar duro. *'Número de Miembros:' 7 chicos *'Debut:' 6 de octubre del 2014 * Fandom: MAD PEOPLE ** ¿Por que? MAD People tiene dos significados: Personas que aman extremadamente a MADTOWN y aquellos que viven en MADTOWN. *'Agencia:' J.Tune Camp -> (La misma de MBLAQ) *'Sub Unidades:' **Pro C Carrera 'Pre-debut' thumb El 28 de Noviembre del 2013 J.Tune camp revelo los planes de hacer debutar un nuevo grupo masculino y como anticipo revelo a dos miembros que formaran una subunidad, el duo es formado por los raperos del futuro grupo. Un representante de J.Tune Camp dijo acerca de este debut: “Pro C es una unidad de nuestro próximo grupo de chicos que se ha estado preparando para su debut el próximo año. Pro C significa ‘Problem Children’ y el dúo mostrará una imagen fuerte como para entusiasmar a la gente sobre el debut del grupo”. El 25 de septiembre del 2014 J.Tune abrio el Fan Cafe oficial del futuro grupo, con el logo del grupo y el nombre de este "MADTOWN" '2014: Debut con su primer Mini Álbum "MADTOWN"' thumb El 24 de septiembre J.Tune anuncio el esperado debut del segundo grupo de chicos en 5 años, con un teaser anunciando el nombre del grupo y el logo de este, durante los siguientes días se revelaron los perfiles de los dos primeros miembros "Moos" y "Buffy" que son parte de "Pro C" que ya tuvieron su debut y en los siguientes dias se introducieron a los restantes miembros "Jota", "Daewon", "Lee Geon" , "Heojoon" y "H.O." Varios grupos y artistas como, Dynamic Duo, Jay Park, VIXX, SISTAR, SECRET y BTS sostuvieron pancartas con el mensaje "Welcome MAD TOWN" apoyando al grupo en su debut. J.Tune explico que todos los miembros participaron en la produccion y composicion del album y estan especializados en diferentes estilos de musica, aunque sea un grupo dirigido al Hip Hop. El 1 de octubre, J.Tune revelo el video teaser de su cancion "YOLO" que es una abreviatura "You Only Live Once" la cancion fue producida por Shin Hyuk, creador de exitos para grandes grupos como "EXO" Y "SHINee", un representante declaro que atraves del album y del MV podran sentir la juventud y la frescura del grupo un concepto que los define perfectamente. El 5 de octubre, el primer mini álbum del grupo, 'MADTOWN' y el video musical para la canción principal fueron lanzados. Nada mas realizarse su esperado debut fueron numero #1 en todos los portales de busqueda.Mientras tanto, los chicos tuvieron su presentación debut el 12 de octubre en M!Countdown (Mnet). '2015: Segundo Mini Álbum "Welcome To MADTOWN" ' thumb J.Tune confirmo que después de cinco meses desde su debut, el grupo tiene planeado un regreso para el primer trimestre del año con un nuevo mini álbum titulado 'Welcome To MADTOWN', con canciones producidas por los mismos miembros que mostraran mas confianza y madured del grupo El 1 de Marzo el grupo compartio imagenes teaser atraves de sus redes sociales anticipando su gran regreso y dando expectativas altas por el fuerte encanto que desprendian todos los integrantes. J.Tune revelo el 8 de Marzo el teaser del nuevo MV del grupo mostrando a los integrantes en un ring de boxeo enfrentandose en ellos resaltando su masculinidad y en algunas tomas se muestra la coreografia del grupo que invita a entrar en su mundo "MADTOWN" El 11 de Marzo revelaron su segundo mini-álbum "Welcome To MADTOWN", Este nuevo mini-álbum muestra el trabajo en equipo de MADTOWN y el equipo de productores Deanfluenza y 2xxx que compusieron "New World" la cancion a promocionar de su nuevo mini-álbum "Welcome To MADTOWN" El grupo hizo su regreso atraves de Show Champion el 8 de Marzo. 'Regreso con 1ª Single digital "OMGT"' thumb El 4 de noviembre a través de la página oficial del grupo se revelo que los chicos tendrian su segundo regreso del año mediante una imagen teaser con el titulo"OMGT", dejando a los fans con curiosidad de descifrar la abreviatura que revela el titulo de la cancion El 5 de noviembre através de la cuenta de instragram del grupo se revelo una foto grupal para el concepto de su regreso con un encanto juvenil y vivo, acompañadas de cuatro fotos individuales de los miembros : Moos, Buffy, Daewon & H.O. El 6 de noviembre se revelaron los ultimas fotos teaser individuales de Lee Geon, Jota y Heo Jun. J.Tune revelo que el grupo regresaria con su primer single digital "OMGT" que es una abreviatura de "Oh My God Thank" continuando con su imagen juvenil y fresca que les define como grupo El 12 de Noviembre revelaron el MV y tuvieron su primera actuacion el 13 de Noviembre atraves de "Musik Bank" Integrantes centre|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: H.O, Lee Geon, Buffy, Moos, Jota, Daewon y Heo Jun *Moos (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Daewon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lee Geon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jota (Rapero y Bailarín) *Heo Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Buffy (Rapero y Bailarín) *H.O (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' Reality Show *'2014:' MAD TV (10 episodios) *'2015:' Idol x Idol -1°Temporada (7 episodios) *'2016:' Idol x Idol - 2°Temporada (9 episodios) Programas de Tv *Pops in Seoul - Rising Star (14.10.21) *Arirang After School Club (14.11.11) *OBS Music & Movie (14.11.20) *Idol School (14.11.25 - 14.12.09) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: Vault Jump Special! (Jota)(14.12.14) *Let's Go! Dream Team II : High Jump Competition (LeeGeon, Jota y Heojun)(15.02.08) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (15.02.19 - 15.02.20) *Arirang After School Club (15.03.17) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: The 2015 Snow Race (Jota) (15.04.02) *Pops in Seoul - Secret Box (15.04.09) *The Show Artist of The Week (15.04.10) *SNL Korea (15.04.18) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: The Men's 10:100 Super Flag Race(15.04.25) *Music ON (15.05.01) *YamanTV (15.05.04) with CLC *Let's Go! Dream Team II:2018 Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Special (Jota)(15.05.31) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: The 2015 singer's and field competition (Jota) (15.07.12) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: The 2015 CISM world games special (Jota) (15.09.03) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: Mud Wrestling Special (Jota)(15.09.17) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (15.09.28) *Cool Kiz on the Block : The fourth Official Match (Jota) (15.12.08) *Cool Kiz on the Block : The Selection of The National Team(Jota)(15.12.15) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: Survival Indiana Jones (Jota)(15.12.17) *Cool Kiz on the Block: The National Judo Competition (Jota) (15.12.22) *My Room (Jota)(15.12.23) *Slimmy Lunch Box (Jota y H.O) (16.01.02) *Pop in Seoul - Rookie Show (16.01.06) *Cool Kiz on the Block: Training with Song Daenam and Choi Minho (Jota) (16.01.12) *Cool Kiz on the Block: Cool Kiz vs. Women's National Team (Jota) (16.01.19) *Emergecy Escpae Number 1 (16.01.25) *Cool Kiz on the Block: Visit to Dongji High School (Jota)(16.01.26) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: The Men's Vault Jump Rival Competition (Jota)(16.02.04) *Cool Kiz on the Block : Visit to Kim Yeongho's Place (Jota)(16.02.09) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (Jota y Daewon)(16.02.09) Programas de Radio *Arirang K-Poppin (14.10.13) *Arigang Super K-Pop (15.03.16) *Arirang Radio Sound-K (15.03.30) *Kiss The Radio-Super Junior (15.04.10) *Arirang K-poppin (15.11.26) *Arirang Super K-pop (15.11.30) *Sukira Kiss the radio (15.12.25) *Kim Sung Ju's radio (Jota) (16.01.01) Premios Curiosidades *Han estado juntos como grupo durante 2 años. *La Sub Unidad Pro C hizo su debut antes del debut oficial del grupo. *Los llaman "MBLAQ's Little Brothers" (Los hermanos menores de MBLAQ) *Varios grupos Idols y cantantes mostraron su apoyo al debut sosteniendo pancartas que ponían WELCOME TO MAD TOWN” (BIENVENIDOS MAD TOWN) algunos de estos grupos eran G.O.D., SISTAR, VIXX, Secret, y Bangtan Boys entre otros. * Su cancion principal lleva por titulo "YOLO" una abreviatura de "You Only Live Once". * En una emisión reciente, revelaron que Seungho de MBLAQ se preocupa mucho por ellos, siempre monitorea sus actividades y les da consejos para mejorar sus presentaciones, e incluso estuvo presente durante la grabación del MV de YOLO para supervisarla. * En el ultimo episodio de MADTOWN en el programa OBS, cada integrante mostró talentos que casi nunca habían revelado y la cual dejo sorprendidos a los demás integrantes. * Hay muchas expectativas de que la cancion YOLO fue producida por Shin Hyuk, creador de exitos como, Growl de EXO, Dream Girl de SHINee, entre otros. Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Blog Oficial Youtube *Canal Oficial Youtube - Corea *Canal Oficial Youtube - Japón Facebook *Facebook Oficial Mad Town Twitter *Twitter Oficial Mad Town - Corea *Twitter Oficial Mad Town - Japón Instagram *Instagram Oficial Mad Town Galería MAD TOWN 01.jpg MAD TOWN 02.jpg MAD TOWN 03.jpg MAD TOWN 04.jpg MADTOWN_OMGT.png MADTOWN_-_OMGT.jpg Videografía Archivo:MAD TOWN - YOLO|YOLO Archivo:MADTOWN - New World|New World Archivo:MADTOWN OMGT|OMGT Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014